1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tripod devices and more particularly pertains to a new tire changing aid for allowing a person who has a flat tire to apply added leverage when removing lug nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tripod devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tripod devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tripod devices include U. S. Pat. No. 4,691,832 to Steiger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,834 to Stansberry; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,907 to Jernigan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,300 to Jandrakovic; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,509 to Simmons et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,418 to Gruenstein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire changing aid. The inventive device includes three legs each having upper ends and lower ends. The upper ends of the three legs are hingedly coupled together. The lower ends of the three legs are extendable outwardly to form a tripod support. A plurality of support arms extend outwardly from one of the three arms in a linear arrangement. Distal ends of each of the support arms have a disk disposed thereon.
In these respects, the tire changing aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person who has a flat tire to apply added leverage when removing lug nuts.